Back to Paradise
by Yume Tenshi
Summary: PG only because of death. Spooky thing. Anyway, this is a song-fic starring... Dorothy! It's to the Gundam MS 0083 song 'Back to Paradise'. Enjoy!


Back to Paradise - by Natsumi  
  
~All alone here in no-mans land  
got a devil walkin' right beside me,  
angel come and take me by the hand  
take me to a place far behind me.~  
  
The windows of St. Gabriel's glittered beneath the shining sun. Dorothy sat beside the window with a dull expression on her face. Her uncle, the famous Duke Dermail had forced her to stay on Earth, away from all the wars she loved so dearly. She lived along side the daughter of the late Peacecraft family. Their beliefe in total pacifism made her sick to her stomach. She heard a door creak open and turned her head. Miss Relena Peacecraft had come into the room and smiled warmly to Dorothy. "We have some new students Dorothy, would you like to help me show them around?" Dorothy smiled her fake smile back to the future queen. "Of course Miss Relena, I would love to." She stood up and followed the girl out of the room, leaving behind her window of freedom. As they came out, two men stood before them. One with wild brown hair, stone fixed eyes. Relena had stood there almost drooling as Dorothy slightly rolled her eyes and turned to the other boy. His sandy hair accented his baby blue eyes perfectly. She felt her heart skip a beat and quickly shook the feeling. He looked so familiar, as did his partner. Were they the famous gundam pilots her uncle and her cousin Treize hated so dearly. But they could take her away from here, and take her to space. Back to the battle.  
  
~Paradise  
I just wanna go back where I belong,  
Paradise  
Back to Paradise!~  
  
"Dorothy, could you please show around Mr. Winner?" Dorothy's eyes opened wider, "Mr. Winner? As in, the son of the millionaire Winner franchise?" He smiles and blushed slightly, pink races across his pale cheeks. "Well yes. But my father and I aren't on the best of terms." Dorothy nodded, "I can relate to that.. I'm unhappy with my uncle's choices for me. My father though, died. He died a warriors death, during a glorious war!" Quatre couldn't find the words to speak and simply walked with Dorothy as they headed around the school. Once they reached the fencing rooms, Dorothy smiles an innocent grin. "Would you like to play a quick game?" Quatre shook his head. "No, that's alright. I believe it's impolite to fight girls." Dorothy laughed and grabbed a suit from the closet. "Oh Mr. Winner, I see nothing more impolite than to decline an invitation." "Well..." Quatre sighed, "alright." Dorothy smiled, she wondered if he truly was the one who could grant her wish.  
  
~Got a dream that calls in the night  
Got a feelin' keeps growin' stronger,  
Gotta hold on till the time is right  
Don't know if I can wait much longer~  
  
As the two were about to finish their fight, a different figure jumped into their way. The nub of his fencing sword pointed into Dorothy's face. Relena came running in, "Dorothy! What's going on?" Dorothy stood up and unveiled her face. "Nothing at all Miss Relena. A simple fencing match is all." She shot Heero a death glare and then looked to Quatre. He wasn't strong enough to be a gundam pilot. He couldn't even hold his own in fencing. Maybe he wasn't the man she was looking for. Heero and Dorothy began a stare down until a man came running in. "Miss Catalonia, you have a phone call from Mr. Dermail." As she excused herself, she heard Heero's monotone voice mutter the name again. "Dermail...."  
  
~Paradise  
Keeps on calling me back where I belong  
Paradise  
back to paradise forever!~  
  
"Hello uncle.. calling to tell me that you've ruined your chances with OZ up there without my help?" "Silence!" he barked harshly, gripping the telephone receiver until his knuckles were white. "We've sent you a carrier, you'll be receiving a Taurus shortly and you're coming back up here. The Sanq Kingdom is NOT a safe place to be right now." Dorothy smirked, her eyebrow raised in question. "And now all of a sudden you show concern for me. Very loving my DEAR uncle." Dermail growled quietly and again spoke in a harsh whisper. "You will come to the battleship. These are orders from Milliardo himself." Dorothy sighed, almost dreamily. "Mister Milliardo..." She clicked the phone off and smiled wickedly as she headed back to her bedroom.  
Dorothy packed her fencing suit and sword into her suitcase. As she finished packing most of her belongings, her door opened with a soft click. "Dorothy? Relena asked me to... hey wait a second, where are you going?" Dorothy smiled, almost sneering at Quatre. "Oh Mr. Winner, you must not have heard.. I'm leaving. Going back to space and back to fight in that beautiful war! Oh it shall be amazing.. I just love wars. Don't you?" With that, she brushed past Quatre as screams began to be heard. "Oh my god! A suit's descending from the sky!!" Dorothy ran from the school building and held her hand to her hat. Wind whipped her hair across her cheek and dust flew into everyone's eyes. Dorothy marched forward, straight up to the Taurus as Relena cried out. "Dorothy! Stay back, that suit could be armed!" Dorothy let out a loud laugh. "Oh Miss Relena, there's nothing to worry about. The suit is mine. Un-maned and ready to take me back up to space. My uncle has sent for me. I shall be joining him.. and my cousin. And... your brother. The wonderful Mister Milliardo! The wars have started! And I shall be on the winning team. Goodbye Miss Relena, I'm sorry you won't be able to see your brother in all his glory!" With that, Dorothy leapt into her Taurus and set the controls, and blasted towards battleship Libra.  
  
~I gotta fly like the wind  
I gotta cry like a wounded eagle  
Goin' back to paradise  
Got a long long way to go  
I gotta race with the tide  
I gotta face every kind of danger  
Goin' back to paradise  
Running all the way back home~  
  
As she broke through the atmosphere, she was met by some of the resistance troops from scattered colonies. Fighting them off easily, she smirked and piloted her suit towards the battleship. "It's about time, what took you so long?!" Duke Dermail muttered, watching his neice leap from the suit. "Well excuse me, but I had a little buisiness to attend to. Apparently someone decided to not clear my route and I had some interference." She boldly walked past her uncle and towards the main chamber where Milliardo Peacecraft sat in his chair, watching monitors until the door opened. He turned as he heard movement and sat up straight once Dorothy entered the room, Duke Dermail following behind her. "Mister Milliardo.." she said in a polite voice, half curtseying and half bowing to his majesty. "Dorothy.. I have a job for you. I want you to test a certain mobile suit system." "Milliardo!" Duke Dermail cried, his eyes buldging from his head. "I think she can handle it and I believe there shall be no disruptions." Duke Dermail fell silent and Dorothy's face became smug. "What is it you would like me to test Mister Milliardo?" Milliardo turned in his chair and motioned for her to follow behind him. The two entered a secluded room and Milliardo opened a small hatch. "There.." he began, "is a standard Leo, equipped with a system that only gundam pilot Heero Yuy has been able to utilize. I want you to test it, to tell me what you find, what you see. Can you do that for me Dorothy?" Dorothy smiled brightly to Milliardo, "Your excellency, I will do anything you request." With that, she headed from the room and towards the Space Leo. Dorothy sat in the cockpit as technitians wired her helmet and had devices set up to measure her vitals during the trip. As they finished, she brought the suit out into the testing field. "Everything is going very well Mister Milliardo.." Dorothy smiled, hoping she was pleasing Milliardo. She demolished several practice suits and flew through the course. Suddenly, her vision hazed. She began feeling light-headed and her body and mind separated. Her mind thought one thing and yet her body just went on fighting. Visions filled her mind, the demise of White Fang. Milliardo's death. Her own death. Voices came through her communicator, trying desperately to reach Dorothy, but the voices never made it. Blood and gore filled her mind, things she claimed to love, but in reality, she hated. Wars killed her father. She wanted them all to know how BAD wars were. They WEREN'T beautiful, they were gory, terrible, AWFUL! And now she was on the verge of losing her own life..  
  
~There's a battle I should have won  
Words of wisdom I should have spoken  
Gotta right the wrongs I have done  
Gotta mend the hearts I have broken~  
  
"DOROTHY!" Milliardo's firm and warning-filled voice cut through the visions like a knife. She caught her breath, unable to speak for a moment until she found her beam saber jammed into an Aries before her. "Duke! Duke! Are you okay Mr. Dermail!?" voices of concern were heard over the communicators in Dorothy's suit as a multitude of suits fled to the Aries's side. "Oh my god...." Dorothy shook, her hands and face pale as Milliardo came over the communicator. "Dorothy return to base." She didn't respond, but flew her suit to the base, trying desperately to regain her composure before she returned to Milliardo. By the time she reached the docking bay, she was back to normal. Flushing the visions from her mind, she exited the suit and stood before Milliardo. "Are you aware of what you've done Dorothy?" Dorothy nodded, her blonde hair tumbled over her shoulders as she pulled the helmet off. "Yes. I killed my uncle, Duke Dermail." Milliardo nodded and motioned for her to follow him. "Return to the Sanq Kingdom. Now Miss Catalonia. Before something happens again. Do you hear me? Do not speak of this to anyone. He has died in battle do you understand?" Dorothy, stunned that he was ordering her back to Earth, nodded. "Yes Mister Milliardo. No one shall know.."  
  
~You never know a good thing  
Till it's gone away  
You never know where home is  
Till you're far away, far away~  
  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
